Big Brothers Look After The Little Brothers
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy! Request For BapBapBap28 :)
1. Mac and The Common Cold

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties and hey to any of my SPN darlings! Tonight's fic is a request fic from BapBapBap28! I decided to do this first while I rework the fic I had planned a little. I noticed a part in the middle of the fic that was out of place, so I'm giving it a little work over and it'll be out as soon as this one's finished :) I'm not sure how long this one will be...it was intended to be a one shot, but the more I wrote the more it came to life. So we'll see where this goes and how it plays out. If anything it should only be a three shot but like I said, the more I wrote it out the more life it gained, so we'll see. Still have mixed feeling about Matty and not really sure on how to write her, so forgive me if she's not herself. I'm trying, so bare with me! She is in this story, sorry Thornton...after Friday's episode...I cutting ties with you...unless I need you. I'll call you. Maybe. Lol. Anyways. Back to walking on my treadmill! Whoo! I feel so much better now that I'm back into walking. The doctor gave me the green light last week and yesterday I started back up. My legs, ankles, feet, and toes screamed at me but were also thanking me XD When it gets warmer I'll also start walking outside. Better yet, IF it gets warmer and stays that way. Geez. Ohio can't make up it's mind on what it wants to be. Hot or cold? Blegh. Come on Ohio! Get your nonsense together. Ain't nobody got time for it XD Anyways, let's get going!**

 **Summary: BapBapBap28 requested a fic in which Jack takes care of a sick Mac. You wish is my command sweetie! One sick Mac with big brother Jack coming up!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at the Phoenix Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Mac and The Common Cold**

Mac was trying his best to pay attention to Matty but his fuzzy head was having none of it. He was so tired, his head felt two times too big, he was shaky, the room felt warmer than normal, and he was sure they were on solid ground but everything sounded like it was underwater. He let his eyes slip close once more and was about to drift off when a sharp noise startled him awake and he jumped up into a defensive position. He heard laughing from Riley and Jack, and relaxed. He muttered under his breath and sat back down.

"Good to see you awake Mac. I hope I wasn't too boring for you." Matty said giving him the stink eye.

Mac swallowed and shook his head gently. He felt like his insides wanted to come out and show themselves. Matty looked at him again and started back up. Mac tried to pay attention as best as he could, but bolted out of the room about ten minutes later and made it to the men's room just in time. After his breakfast made an encore appearance he moaned as his stomach rolled again and he lost it once more. He startled slightly when he felt a hand on his back. The hand ran up and down his back soothingly and himself leaning back into the touch and listening to Jack whispering to him.

He leaned back into Jack when he was done. Now he wanted his toothbrush and some mouthwash.

"You good bud?" Jack asked softly.

Mac nodded. He was good, at least for now. Jack helped him up and he rinsed his out and washed his face.

"Alright kiddo. Let's go." Jack said.

"Go? Where?" MacGyver rasped out.

"Home. Duh. You're clearly sick brother and Matty ordered me to take your butt home and take care of you." Jack said leading Mac back out to grab his stuff.

"But Jack we can't leave. What if a case comes up?" Mac asked.

"Matty's got another team waiting. We're on sick leave." Jack said.

"We?" Mac questioned.

"Yeah. Matty also has me on babysitting detail, but you know I'm not leaving you alone you're sick." Jack said.

MacGyver sighed and let Jack take him home. Mac raised an eyebrow when they missed the turn for his place and headed for Jacks. But didn't question it. He was too tired. Instead he placed his head on the glass of the window and let the coolness soothe his headache and fever. He closed his eyes and let the soft country station wash over him.

Jack watched Mac lean into the window and sighed inwardly. He knew Mac wanted to question him on why he was taking him to his house, but figured he was too tired and wanted to silence that big brain of his. Before going home he pulled into the CVS that was on his way, and got some stuff to take care of a sick MacGyver. He paid for his stuff and loaded it into the backseat on the driver side. He then slipped in the drivers seat and looked at the now sleeping boy, he smiled. Mac always looks so young when he was sleeping. Like the world melted off his shoulders and he didn't worry about anything.

After making Mac was alright for the moment Jack headed for home. Once there he got Mac settled in the old guest room but became Mac's over the years. When Mac was taken care of for the moment, Jack went back and got the stuff he got from CVS and headed back in. He smirked and shook his head when he heard the shower going. Mac tended to shower more when sick. He didn't like feeling "gross".

Mac went downstairs after his shower and found Jack heating up some chicken noodle soup. He sat at the island counter and laid his down.

"Hey bud. How ya feeling after your shower?" Jack asked.

Mac just hummed his answer. Jack chuckled.

"Soup's nearly ready. You eat a little bit and get some medicine then it's bedtime." Jack said.

Mac just hummed again. His head was demanding he sleep. He ate as much as he could when the soup was ready and downed the medicine Jack gave him. He let Jack take him back upstairs and huffed when the man tucked him in with a grin on his face. He closed his eyes and felt Jack's hand on his forehead.

"You can go back to work Jack." Mac rasped.

"Nope. You're stuck with me brother." Jack said. "Get some sleep. I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

Mac nodded and drifted off to sleep. It wouldn't be peaceful for long.

 **Uh oh. That sounds ominous. Wonder what's up? BapBapBap28 sweetie! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Until Next Time! *eats ice cream despite it being cold outside***


	2. Can't Fry Eggs On Humans

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Got some sleep after being deprived for a few days and sleeping like a cat on my treadmill...XD My treadmill's surprisingly comfortable. Heh. Treadmills! Not just for exercising. Now you can sleep on them after you wash it down. Whoo! Anyways. Had a family emergency and other things happened and I lost some sleep over it. But everything's fine now! It's all good! Thank the Heavens. Anyways. This fic has gotten some love! So glad y'all love it so far :) I certainly do. Poor Mac. He's like Sam Winchester. So much fun to beat up and put back together with tooth rotting fluff. Don't deny it. You love it too. I see it your eyes. You're smiling now. Got ya. Hook, line, and sinker! Lol. Anywhozzles. So far so good with Matty. I don't think I did too bad, considering she only has one line though XD I'm working on it. Happy Birthday to Dr. Seuss! One Fish Two Fish Red Fish...Imma Fish Everything Is Melting PURPLE IS MY SPIRIT ANIMAL! Whoa...where'd that come from? I think I need a little more sleep XD But One Fish Two Fish is my favorite Dr. Seuss book :) What's your favorite? Which movie was better The Lorax or Horton Hears A Who? I loved them both :) Anyways. Still have no idea how long this will be depends on if Mac behaves himself. Which he won't. We know it. Worst patient ever. XD Alright let's get going. When we left off, Mac is sick! Big bro Jack to the rescue!**

 **Lhaven-I do too! Brothers until the end with them :)**

 **BapBapBap28-Yay! I'm so glad *hugs***

 **TinkerBella7-Nothing like it right? Love it as well! Thank you so much sweetie!**

 **poohbear123-Me too! Thank you sweetie! Mac is the worst patient ever XD**

 **only-some-loser-Thank you so much sweetie!**

 **Guest-Thank you sweetie :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Phoenix Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Can't Fry Eggs On Humans**

Mac rolled over and kicked his blankets off. He felt like he was on fire but freezing at the same time. He woke up coughing and couldn't get back to sleep. When he coughed himself awake, he forgot for a moment where he was and how he got here, when he remember he calmed down and relaxed back into the bed and warm blankets. After rolling back over he got out of bed and slowly made his way downstairs. He heard Jack's voice coming from the kitchen and went to investigate. He used the wall to guide him as he was wobbly and a bit dizzy. He made to island counter and sat on one of the stools.

Jack heard Mac slowly making his way down the stairs and watched as he took a seat at the island counter. He finished his conversation and hung up. He looked at Patient Zero and sighed. Mac looked awful.

"Get any sleep?" Jack asked.

"Too hot." Mac mumbled from arms which folded on the table and laid his head in.

"Temp check time then." Jack said.

"No." Mac mumbled.

"Mac. Don't make me drag your skinny butt to the doctors." Jack threatened.

"Fine." Mac said raising his head.

Jack pulled one of those thermometers that you place on the persons forehead and rub it across. Mac sat still as Jack did that. He frowned when Jack whistled.

"What?" Mac asked. "Is it bad?"

"Well, hot enough I can fry an egg on your head." Jack joked.

"You can't fry eggs on a human body Jack." Mac said.

"How do you know?" Jack asked and then came back with "Actually I don't want to know."

Mac chuckled and then groaned when his head throbbed a little.

"Right. Back to bed." Jack said.

Before Mac could protest Jack threw Mac over his shoulder and took his butt back upstairs. He laid Mac down and covered him in thin sheet, then went to the bathroom and grabbed a cool cloth. He went back to Macs room and laid the cloth on his burning forehead. He then got Mac to swallow more medicine and sat with him until he fell back to sleep. He watched Mac sleep for another few moments before going downstairs and grabbing a few books to read. He would turn on the TV but didn't want it to bother Macs head, plus he hadn't read these books in a while and some he hadn't read yet. So he put on his reading glasses and got to reading. He reading one of the ones he hadn't read yet and wondered why he never picked the book up. Soon he was both reading and keeping an eye on his sleeping brother.

After a few hours of reading Jack was downstairs making Mac some more chicken soup. It was an old family recipe and Mac liked it. He covered the stock pot and let the soup simmer for a bit. He was about to see if Mac was awake when heard said boy scream. He quickly turned the stove off and bolted up the stairs. He found Mac thrashing around the bed and calling for him.

"Jack! No! Jack please!" Mac cried out.

"Hey! Mac! I'm here buddy wake up. Come on!" Jack said getting a hold on the boy and trying to calm him down. "Shhh. It's alright kiddo. I'm here, just wake up!"

Mac cried for him once more and Jack did the one thing he knew would work. He called Macs name loudly in his ear and the boy jolted awake.

"Jack?" Mac rasped.

"Hey bud. Seems like your fever's gone up." Jack said.

"Jack. Here?" Mac asked.

"Yeah bud. I'm here. Come on. Let's get that fever down before it boils your brain." Jack said carrying the barely coherent Mac to the bathroom.

He sat Mac on the toilet and filled the tub half way with lukewarm water. He held a squirming Mac as he got the boys fever down to a safer level. He then dried the boy off and let him get dressed in dry fresh clothes as he changed the sweaty pillow cases and sheets. He went downstairs and finished cooking the soup and brought a tray up for him and Mac. He wanted Mac to eat before going back to sleep. Once Mac ate and was medicated, he sat with him as drifted back off.

"Jack?" Mac asked softly.

"Yeah kiddo?" Jack asked.

"Stay?" Mac mumbled sleepily.

"Of course. Someone's got to chase the monsters away." Jack joked.

Mac smiled and drifted off into peaceful sleep.

 **Jack the monster chaser! I want some chicken soup now...yum...**

 **Until Next Time! *falls asleep on my treadmill***


	3. What Big Brother's Are For

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! This is the last chapter! BOO! But hey, it's okay. I got more MacGyver fics coming your way ;) Don't worry. I also received another request which is awesome. I will get to it when I can :) Which is soon I hope. If you have a request/prompt, idea, or suggestion for me. Please let me know! PM me here or on my Facebook page :) Be warned though, I take forever with requests (my schedule's fault! I'm working on it. Requests always get done! Promise!) Anyways. I had a lot of fun writing sick Mac and big bro Jack! The brotherly (sometimes father and son) love they have...makes you melt. See that puddle. It's my heart. It melted. Anywhoozles. Saw the preview for next Fridays episode. No spoilers in case you haven't, but it's gonna be a goodie! I know it :) But like the whole Thornton thing, I expected it but not so early in the story, you know? I expected Thornton to be caught later on, not now. But hey. Whatever floats the writers boat I suppose *shrugs* The show's still good though. Not gonna lie. Still have a crush on Lucas...I mean what? *blushes* Don't look at me like that *flails then hides* Anyways. Next fic should be out Monday or Wednesday depending on a few things. Matty will have the spotlight once more. I need more practice and run time with her. Anyways. Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/alerted! Y'all rock! Kiss! Special thanks to my reviewers and regulars! Y'all are rockstars! Big hugs and kisses! Now let's go! When we left off, Mac had a rough go, but Jack was there to save the day!**

 **only-some-loser-Me too :) Jack loves his little bro!**

 **TinkerBella7-XD My treadmill is surprisingly comfy. Me too! Brother's until the end! Thank you sweetie :)**

 **Lhaven-Indeed! Brothers until the end :) Thank you sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at the Phoenix Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own flames are not welcome**

 **What Big Brother's Are For**

Jack took good care of Mac for the next few days, and was relieved when the worst of came and left. Mac still had a cough but it would go away in another few days. So says the doctor. Yup. Jack dragged a pouting Mac to the doctor. Like always, Mac behaved for the doctor but when they got home Mac got his revenge. Patient Zero strikes again. Jack gave Mac a swat to the butt and put an end to his whining. Mac pouted and apologized after he had a nap. Jack just ruffled his hair and they chilled with Netflix. Good old Netflix and Bruce Willis.

Now they were back to work and Jack watched Mac like a hawk. He was never out of his sight for long. When lunch time came Jack made sure he took his meds and made sure he was drinking plenty of water throughout the day. Lingering coughs were not fun to deal with, especially when they lingered for days on end.

"Here." Matty said holding a hand out to Mac.

Mac extended his hand out and took whatever Matty had in hers. He opened his hand and saw the Halls. Mac looked at Matty with a curious look. She smirked and shrugged.

"Lingering coughs are not fun." She said and returned to her discussion.

Mac shrugged and popped the Halls in his mouth and sucked on it. His cough settled and his throat felt better as well. He went back to paying attention, he rolled his eyes when he caught Jack smirking at him. He picked up a paperclip and molded it into the shape of a piece candy or a cough drop while he listened. Matty learned to deal with his paperclip art.

After the work day was over Mac wanted to go home and hog the couch to himself. Yeah he felt better, but he was still tired. Why did colds have to make you so tired? Well, Mac knew but he stilled wished colds weren't so draining. It was only the afternoon and he was ready for a nap or just bed in general.

'Must be from all the coughing.' Mac thought to himself. 'I really hate getting sick.'

He started coughing again and felt a hand patting his back. He knew it was Jack and smiled on the inside. Once his coughing fit subsided Matty ordered Jack to take Mac home and put his butt to bed. Jack smiled and took a protesting Mac home.

"I don't need to go to bed Jack." Mac said with a yawn at the end.

"Oh really?" Jack asked. "Seems to me like you need a nap kiddo."

Mac yawned again. "Don't need a nap." Mac rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Jack was having a hard time keeping himself from snapping pictures. MacGyver was downright adorable. He pulled into the drive and ushered a sleepy Mac upstairs. After making the boy eat and shoving his meds down his throat, he got him settled into bed and watched as he drifted off. Jack smiled and brushed a stray bang from his forehead.

Jack went downstairs and tidied up a bit and did what he had been for the last few days. He grabbed his reading glasses and some books, and back to Macs room. Satisfied the kid was still sleeping peacefully, he sat beside the bed and read while he kept watch.

"That's what big brothers are for. Huh, kiddo?" Jack asked mostly to himself.

Mac sighed contently in his sleep and snuggled further into his blankets and pillow. Jack chuckled.

"So damn adorable." Jack muttered.

 **D'aaaaaaaaaw! I think this was a good ending :) BapBapBap28, I hope you enjoyed! I did XD I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see ya Mon. or Wed.**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of MacGyver!**


End file.
